


When Never Have I Ever Becomes A Bucket List

by fueledbyamy



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbyamy/pseuds/fueledbyamy
Summary: Literally just shameless smut between Buck, Eddie and a female reader, because I think a lot of us would love to be in this position...Brief mention and appearance from a couple of others.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	When Never Have I Ever Becomes A Bucket List

You sat on the couch between Buck and Eddie in Buck’s loft, drink in hand. Music played on TV, but it had soon become mindless background noise as the three of you started playing drinking games and chatting in-between.

Maddie, Chimney and Josh were meant to join you, but Maddie’s pregnancy had moved from morning sickness to 24/7 sickness and Chimney also stayed behind to look after her. Josh then decided against attending because he really only knew you and Maddie, but you didn’t mind, you loved having a night with your two favourite boys.

The boys were on their fourth beers and you were on your fourth mango White Claw - beer just wasn’t your thing, thank you very much - and like any drinking game, the more you drank, the more sexual it got.

“Never have I ever… had sex in public!” Eddie declared.

You and Buck both downed a sip, laughing at each other when you both realised the other had drank.

“God Eds, you’re so boring!” You stated with a laugh, nudging his arm.

“I was married young, remember? And we were… very vanilla I guess.” He answered with a shrug.

“I’m just messing with ya!”

The night continued on and a few more drinks were had.

“I can’t believe that you, of all people, have never had a threesome Buckaroo!” Eddie exclaimed in shock.

“I was good at picking up girls, they were just all separate.” He laughed, his ears turning pink in embarrassment.

“Is it something you’d consider?” You asked, taking a sip of your drink.

“Well, there are three of us here now.” Buck answered quietly, eyeing you over his beer. You nearly choked on your drink, Eddie whacking you on the back so you didn’t die.

“Uhhh…” You looked between Buck and Eddie who looked like they were having a silent conversation.

You’d always thought that maybe, just maybe something would eventually happen between the two of them, but you didn’t think you’d be thrown in to the mix. They were both very attractive men; Eddie, tall and dark with chocolate eyes, and perfect abs from what you’d seen. Buck, even taller with his blonde curls, bright blue eyes and thousand watt smile. And you couldn’t forget those biceps…

“Aright, I’m game if you are!” You murmured, cheeks turning pink before downing your drink. You’d need all the liquid confidence you could get.

“So, how do we go about this then?” Buck asked shyly, looking up at the two of you under his long, fluttering eyelashes.

“Maybe something like this.” Eddie answered confidently, leaning across you to gently place his lips on Buck’s. Your breath hitched in your throat as you watched the two boys kiss, it getting more heated as it went along.

Eddie pulled back, leaving Buck in a daze who then tried to chase his lips. Eddie placed a gentle hand on his chest to stop him and turned to kiss you. His lips were soft, but the stubble around his mouth was a very hot contrast. You moved your arm to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

Not long after, you could feel Buck’s hot breath on your ear and you let out a moan as he attached his lips to your neck right under your ear. Eddie grinned in to the kiss, his hands moving to your side and slowly tugging at your shirt.

You broke apart from the boys enough for them to remove your shirt, Eddie tossing it somewhere behind him.

“Well, this is very pretty.” Eddie drawled, his Texan accent coming out in full force apparently when he was aroused. You were wearing a new lace bralette and you couldn’t wait for the boys to see the matching panties. You’d worn the set because it was new and cute, never in your wildest dreams did you imagine anyone would be seeing it tonight!

“Ooh, I wanna see from the front.” Buck begged, tugging at you to face him. “Mmm, very nice.” He added, before dipping his head and placing soft kisses along your breasts and up your neck before claiming your lips in a bruising kiss.

You suddenly felt rather exposed, compared to the boys and made this known by yanking at the bottom of Buck’s shirt, who laughed and helped you by pulling it off.

“I think,” you said breathily, between kisses from both boys, “that we should move this upstairs.”

Eddie nodded in agreement, ditching his own shirt as the three of you made the move to Buck’s bedroom, Buck smacking you on the ass as you climbed the stairs in front of him.

Buck edged you backwards towards the bed, smirking as the backs of your knees hit the edge of the bed, making you fall on to the mattress. He climbed hotly over you, rolling his hips as he sucked a bruise on to your neck.

Eddie watched from the side, palming himself through his jeans unsure what to do. Sensing his unease, Buck sat back on his knees, straddling you.

“Come here.” He whispered to Eddie, holding his hand out. Eddie climbed on to the bed, kneeling next to you and let out a shocked moan as Buck claimed his lips in a searing kiss. You watched from below them in absolute awe as the two of them wrestled for dominance.

Feeling confident and a little cheeky, you reached your hands out, gently palming both boys through their jeans. Eddie whimpered softly in to Buck’s mouth as he let out a rough moan at the feeling of your hand on his cock. You grinned up at the slyly before biting your lip, silently asking for more.

Eddie read your mind and he was very quick to push a shocked Buck flat on the bed, tackling his jeans and boxers off him, his cock springing free and smacking him in the stomach.

You wasted no time in wrapping your hand around his length, it already leaking pre cum which made it easier to jerk him off. Buck threw his head back in to the pillow, moaning loudly. You continued stroking his cock as Eddie wrestled your shorts off you, stopping to admire the panties that matched your bralette. He whacked your hand away from Buck and pulled you to kneel with him. Buck whined at the loss of contact, but was quick to forgive when he took in the site before him. He moved his hand out and traced the black lace the framed your butt brilliantly.

“Oh, I want to sink my teeth in to that thing!” Buck exclaimed shortly before doing what he wanted to do. You let out a yelp which made Eddie grin before he stripped you of your underwear and gently cupped your breasts, flicking your nipples.

Buck moved to kneel behind you and slinked his arm around your waist, his hand lowering down to your groin. You let out a gasp as he parted your lips and his finger found your clit. He grinned as he rubbed your clit, sucking and biting your neck. Between Eddie’s hands playing with your breasts and Buck’s finger working wonders on your clit and his assault on your neck, you felt a strong heat building in your stomach.

You arched your back, giving better access to your neck for Buck and let out a loud moan. Buck sensed your climax approaching and moved his fingers faster and more precisely. Eddie moved in to capture your lips with his and it was all too much. You moaned in to his mouth as your orgasm ripped through you, your legs feeling like jelly.

Buck laid you down on to the bed before dramatically rolling over you and tackling Eddie, pulling him out of the rest of his clothes.

“We should give her a minute.” He murmured against Eddie’s lips, before kissing down his neck and chest to his leaking cock, stopping to nip and lick at his nipples.

You watched in awe as Buck kissed everywhere around Eddie’s groin but everywhere he wanted. Buck mouthed at his balls, Eddie groaning, his hand finding purchase in Buck’s curls. He dragged his tongue up the underside of his cock before swirling around the head with his tongue before swallowing him deeply. Eddie cursed and practically folded himself in half. Buck went between Eddie’s balls and cock until his balls were absolutely soaking wet and Eddie was on the verge of cumming or crying.

You snapped back to reality and remembered you wanted to be a part of this and not just a viewer, so you crawled down to where Buck was kneeling and he grinned as you joined him with licking at Eddie’s cock.

“Dios! Stop, stop!” Eddie panted. “I’m going to cum, way too quickly. Please.”

You pulled off Eddie’s cock with a pop, a bit of drool connecting your mouth to his dick. Buck cupped your chin to pull you in for a kiss.

You pushed him back on to the bed, his head hitting the pillows softly and made your way down his body, taking his cock in to your mouth. Both he and Eddie were big boys, but Eddie had more girth, and Buck, more length. Buck seemed to really enjoy it when you swallowed him down your throat, humming around him, You glanced up to see him kissing Eddie and lazily playing with Eddie’s cock.

"Come sit on my face." Buck grinned down at you. You swore your heart skipped a beat and you did as you were told, climbing up Buck and straddling his face, his tongue instantly lapping at your clit. You moaned as he sucked and licked your clit, and tongued at your entrance. Holding on to the headboard and glancing behind you, you saw Eddie swallow down Buck's cock.

Not long after, Eddie rolled to the side and you slid down Buck's body, rolling your hips against his as you felt a new wave of arousal.

“Mm, I like where this is going. Condom?” He asked and you nodded. Buck quickly grabbed a box from the drawer, tossing a condom to Eddie before rolling one on to him. You were desperate to have them both at the same time, but first, you wanted the freedom to ride them both.

You slowly slid yourself down Buck’s cock, moaning when fully seated on him. He moved his hands to grab at your breasts as you began to move your hips in circles, grinding down on to him.

“Oh god, oh my god.” He moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as the pleasure built up.

You grabbed at Eddie, who crawled forward and you wrapped your hand around his cock, stroking him as you rode Buck like you were in a goddamn rodeo.

You could tell Buck was getting close by the way his hips were bucking up against yours and the _incredibly hot_ sounds he was making, so you rolled off of him and to the side, ending up on your forearms, butt in the air.

“Fuck me.” You said, eyes boring in to Eddie’s, filled with lust.

Eddie wasted no time kneeling behind you, grabbing on to your hips and slamming roughly in to you. You jolted and moaned as pulled out all the way to the tip and slammed in again. Oh this was going to be good.

Once you got used to the rhythm, you motioned for Buck to stand. He following your movement with a confused look but soon grinned as you shuffled forward to take his cock in your mouth after discarding the condom.

Eddie let out a chuckle and you stopped what you were doing. Buck quirked his head to the side in question.

“I’ve always wanted to do an Eiffel Tower. Though, I believe this is more a London Bridge…” Eddie explained.

You let out a laugh, mouth still full of Buck’s cock, which he seemed to enjoy a little too much.

“Go on then.” Buck said with a laugh, holding his hands up for Eddie to grab.

“There we go!” Eddie exclaimed with a grin, going back to roughly slamming in to you.

After what could have been hours of pleasure, you pulled off of Buck’s dick and tapped Eddie gently on the thigh. The boys stopped and looked down at you questioningly.

Buck’s usually pasty skin was flushed all over, and you were very happy to note you now knew how deep that blush went.

Eddie was dripping sweat, his cheeks and ears pink and his chest slightly flushed. An image you would never forget.

“There is something else I’ve always wanted to try…” You trailed off.

“Y/N, there’s absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. I mean… look what we’ve been doing!” Eddie replied with a huff of laughter.

You shrugged in acknowledgment before answering with “I want to take you both at the same time.”

Eddie’s eyes blew so wide you thought they were going to burst out his head whilst Buck took the more logistical side of it.

“In which way…?” He asked, his dazed look being incredibly adorable.

You knew there were different types of double penetration, but you tapped your groin and said “One here,” and then tapped your butt, “and the other here.”

“Dios, Y/N, you’re going to be the death of me!”

“It’s been a while since I’ve had anal, so let’s take it slow, and I’ll need some prep.” You admitted.

Buck took pride in prepping you and rolled a new condom on to himself. You’d taken a few moments to discuss which way would be the best and in the end, decided to to have the two boys seated on the bed, facing each other. You watched them take their places, eyes locked on to each other and Buck playfully grabbed their cocks together, rolling them in their hands. Eddie let out a moan and pulled Buck in for a messy kiss. A part of you was tempted to watch them get each other off, but you also wanted to be a part of it.

Deciding to have some fun first, you knelt down by them and licked and sucked at both of their cocks.

“Ok, quit teasing Y/N. Not gonna last long as it is!” Buck groaned.

Having some sympathy on the boys, you climbed and hovered over them, facing Eddie. Buck lined his cock up with your butt and gently lowered you down, moaning at the hot tightness around him. You leant back against his chest as Eddie lifted his hips up to slide his cock in to your pussy before settling back down. With the help of the boys to keep you steady, you rode both of their cocks, alternating between grinding and bouncing.

Eddie pulled you in for a breathy kiss, one hand on your neck and the other on your hip. Buck had one hand on your other hip for balance and the other on your breast, squeezing and flicking your nipples.

“God, I can feel you moving Eds.” Buck breathed out, sweat trickling down his forehead.

Eddie groaned and nodded in reply, he could feel Buck’s cock through you and it felt amazing.

It didn’t take long for you to reach your climax. Between everywhere the boys were touching you and the extreme hotness of the whole situation - and Eddie’s dick was just rubbing your g-spot _perfectly_ \- your orgasm exploded through you without warning. Both canals tightened around the boys cocks which caused their release not long after you reached yours.

The three of you tumbled on to the bed, absolutely exhausted. After a few minutes of catching your breath and letting your muscles stretch out, the three of you decided to wash up.

After showering together, Buck pulled the bottom sheet off, muttering something about the washing machine before the three of you passed out on the bed, completely spent.

~ ~ ~

You woke to the sun shining through the window, which was weird because you had curtains to block out the light. You warily opened one eye, realising you were at Buck’s apartment. You almost sighed in relief before realising what had happened last night and felt your cheeks heat up.

“I had the same reaction too, don’t worry!” Eddie whispered with a breathy laugh. He was on his side, facing you, wrapped tightly in Buck’s arms who was behind him.

You smiled at the two of them, about to say something when Buck yawned and stretched out. He opened his eyes and shot up, looking embarrassed.

“So, we were drunk and-“

“Buck, we had fun ok. We’re adults and we had sex. It was fun.” You cut him off. “And we can do it again if you two don’t become exclusive straight away.” You added with a smirk, causing both boys to blush.   
"Besides, gotta tick off the rest of the things you're yet to do Eds!"

~ ~ ~

It was two nights after you’d had some fun, and you, Eddie and Buck were meeting Maddie, Chimney and Josh for dinner. Things weren’t weird between you which was excellent, but you still didn’t really want to shout what had happened from the rooftops.

Chimney stopped mid sentence, staring at Buck’s neck.

“You got a hickey there? You can’t be stingy on dinner dates Buckaroo, otherwise they’ll eat you!” He joked, making Buck blush, pointing at the angry looking mark in the junction of Buck’s neck and shoulder.

“Y/N has one too, on her neck, she was trying to cover it in the bathroom before… Ew, don’t tell me you slept with my brother!” Maddie gagged which made you laugh.

“Uhh, no…” You replied uncertainly, thanking every God imaginable that Eddie was returning from the with a tray of drinks.

As he sat, his shirt moved, making the giant hickey on his collarbone.

Chimney noticed it first, nudging Maddie who’s eyes bulged out of her head.

“I don’t wanna know!” They both said at the same time, holding their hands up, making you laugh and the boys exchange awkward glances.

“Hey, sorry I’m late! What did I miss?” Josh asked as he joined the table, definitely not sensing the awkwardness.

“..A lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I would spontaneously combust if I was between these two like this!  
> I was inspired to write my own threesome after reading another hot threesome involving these two ridiculous hunks of muscle. Most of the fics I've come past have involved a male reader - totally fine! - but I really wanted to create something with a female reader that I could relate to hehe


End file.
